


I love you

by Kaalimaa



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption2
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalimaa/pseuds/Kaalimaa
Summary: Just something i wrote in one go because i was in a charthur mood.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot if Arthur's eye color was blue or green yikes

"You know i love you right?"

Charles looks up at him and Arthur can't see anything but love and admiration, no matter how hard he tries. Soft brown eyes meet lazy blue that have just regained their lost spark. And it's all because of the man who gives him a huff and a small smile before a newborn foal's cry catches his attention. The foal was alot smaller and weaker than it should be which is why both of the men decided to stay in the barn over night. It struggles to stand and keeps falling over causing its mother to let out distressed whines. Charles makes sure the baby horse will actually stay up and will be able to eat before joining Arthur on a pile of hay. He snuggles his head on Arthur's chest and throws an arm over his middle. The other in return rests his hand on his husband's back and kisses his forehead.

Charles humms and leans into it. "All things considered, i think this was nicer than when you had to help that cow give brith." 

"Ugh, don't remind me." Arthur's face scrunched up and Charles chuckles. "What are you laughing at, Smith?" He asks playfully. The half native american reaches up to kiss his frown away and drops his head on his shoulder. He lifts Arthur's left hand and interwines their fingers so both their silver rings glimmer in the soft light. They can't get officially married of course but Arthur had said he didn't care whether they had a certificate or not. All he needed was Charles' approval. 

 

Arthur had proposed after the first day at their complete ranch. They had come back from running errands, they unloaded the wagon, ate dinner and settled in for the night. The older man had propped himself up on his elbow and then his eyes had been full of uncertainty and fear. It was expected after what happened with his last relationship. Charles had been patient though, gently rubbing a hand against his side.

"Everything okay, love?"

"I- Charles...i love you and- gosh" Arthur had let out a frustrated noise and ran a hand down his face. Charles quickly lifted his hands to Arthur's cheeks which were warm and no doubt glowing in the dark. His thumbs softly carresed his stuble and the double scars on his chin. As soon as he had been able to look his lover in the eyes again Arthur blurted out: "Will you marry me?" 

Charles had been stunned silent and the second of confidence Arthur had wore out and he began to fidget. " 'm sorry, i- 'm not good with words i know and we can't legally but-" Charles finally saved his poor soul and kissed him hard. First on the lips then his cheeks and chin, corners of his eyes and the tip of his nose. "Yes, yes, yes. You absolute fool of course i will." There were many manly tears shed as both their hearts beat fast in happiness and excitement.

That was two years ago and the two men were still head over the heels for each other. If the way they adrmired eachother from afar and up close, how they stole kisses everytime they passed eachother doing chores, cuddled and held hands whenever they could was anything to go by. 

John, Abigail and Jack would come over from time to time. John would tease them about being nauseatingly in love and Abigail would swat him over the head. Arthur sometimes gives Jack books he has found and listens to him blabber on about them. Charles and Abigail will try cooking together but since they both suck it's a disaster. Charles is lucky to have someone who doesn't care whether the food tastes like the finest dish or like it was scraped off the ground. John and Arthur will bicker like children the way they always have and try to talk about some less painful memories.

A 'thump' and another whine coming from the stall had Charles up checking on the foal again. He felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and he spun around. In a familiar style he laid his hands on Arthur's broad shoulders and pulled their lips together.

"You know i love you too right?" He grinned as Arthur rolled his eyes and kissed his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for aby typos!
> 
> I cant believe i made a typo in apologizing for them. I accept my defeat.


End file.
